Scream of the Azure
by Baseless
Summary: Ragna can control the Azure since he was young.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I had this story a while ago, but I deleted it. To be completely honest, I have no idea how to make this story proceed. **

**OPed serious Ragna would just beat everyone up and there would be no challenge. If I brought the strength of others up then there would be no point in an OPed ragna.  
><strong>

**So any reviews on how to proceed with this story would be helpful. I'll be leaving this here, after I get somewhere on how to proceed this then I'll make sure to update this, no worries~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>How is this possible? Jin and Terumi are just staring awestruck at Ragna, as the red Azure rages around him like a whirlwind with no calm. The church surroundings that used to be there are no more, and all that's left are the flames and ashes of this conflict under the pale moon.<p>

Jin's eyebrows furrow as he feels the tremendous force of the Azure wavering in front of him. The brother he knew of is no more and he knew this would happen when he was going to take the path of a hero. The peaceful days that they spent will now disappear into ashes, but it was a small price to save the world.

"Damn you! Jin, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Ragna's voice is trembling uncontrollably, no question it reflects the emotions it's feeling right now, "Give back Saya you bitch!" He stares at the asshole named Terumi in front of him with rage, as he sees Saya knocked out upon his shoulder.

"What? How, how, how, how… how the hell can you control azure?" Terumi covers his face with his hand from the light, or in this case, the darkness in front of him. How was it possible that a young boy can wield this power? Unless he's actually the… it can't be, this never happened in the other time loops. The damn Amaterasu unit must like to play really bad jokes on people.

The Azure is something that is uncontrollable, it corrupts and destroys anything that interacts with it, it's described as the power of the boundary. But to this day there is still not enough information about it, anybody who has got close to it has have had things happen to them. Disappearances, obsessions, mutations, the list go on. For a fact it is something dangerous.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn it!" With Terumi's now free hand violently grabbing onto Jin and latching him onto his shoulders, he ditches the place and runs for his life. This was an unexpected turn of events.

There's no way Ragna is going to let him get away. His body, now feeling light as feather, dashes towards the forest they fled to. The Azure, now raging around him, envelops his body and like something alive; it seems like it's mimicking Ragna's actions.

The trees in front of Ragna block the view ahead, so the simple solution was to blow them all away. Ragna has a vague idea of how to use this power, but he definitely feels like he can do something. Using his hand in a swinging motion, the Azure then following, it destroys all the trees in its path. With the trees destroyed, it is now possible to see from a distance. Currently scanning the area there is no figure that can be seen…

The rain now heavily pours on the young boy who is standing at the remains of the church. Ragna has nothing left anymore. The nun, that asshole Jin, his sister Saya… they are now all gone along with his home that is burnt to ashes. The shroud that was covering him slowly fades away as his emotions of anger subside. How could this happen? One day they were all just playing around and then this happens… what was he supposed to do? Tears start to well up in his eyes and his throat starts to feel like it's burning. He hears footsteps approaching.

"This time around you become a crybaby," A strange small gothic dressed girl approached Ragna.

"…Rabbit?" Ragna's voice trembles as images now flood Ragna's head as he stares at the strange girl. The hero of Ikaruga, the captain of the intelligence department, the stupid woman who looks like his sister, and the imperator of NOL. These events that have happened contradict with his current knowledge because they have never happened; he doesn't know what to make of this. The sight of seeing this woman is like déjà vu.

"Quite a first impression you have made, but maybe this time around we will have a chance. It seems there's no need to bite you either," With a confidence in her voice, she looks towards the sky, and sets her sights on what's to come.

Ragna vaguely has an idea of what she's talking about, but he still doesn't fully get what's happening. The chain of events have stopped the tears and pain that have welled up. "Damn it… what's going on? I don't get what's happening."

"It is okay if you do not understand. In time you will eventually be lead onto the right path." Silently, she turned away and like a magic trick, disappears.

A confused Ragna is all that's left. The fatigue now overwhelming Ragna, he just lays on the spot he was standing. Not knowing what to do, he tries to figure out his priorities, save Saya, maybe Jin, then beat the shit out of Terumi.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Dawn sets upon the sky and the sunlight shines upon Ragna. Barely recalling what happened yesterday, he gets up to see a giant cat with an eyepatch on his right eye standing in front of him. It approaches Ragna and offers him fish, in response Ragna's tummy rumbled.<p>

"Here Ragna, you'll be needing something fresh in the morning to get you revved through the day. But man you've grown up quite a bit." The giant cat cheerfully smiles.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Looking puzzled and taking a bite of the fish, it doesn't matter how it tasted as long as he got something to eat.

"Me? I'm Jubei nice to meet ya. And I'm the one who left you with the sister. You probably won't remember me though." His expression starts to suddenly turn a bit down. He seems like he is reminiscing about the past. This incident was a tragedy, he didn't expect Terumi to do this.

"Jubei? Jubei of the Six Heroes!?" A living legend that saved the world is standing in front of him? How could he not be surprised?

The six heroes are the ones who saved the world from the Black Beast that threatened humanity. However whatever happened after that was unknown. Appearing during the dark war, they became humanities hope and developing ars magus, the manipulation of seithr that was left by the black beast to turn it into various forms such as energy.

"Well, that Rachel happened to pass on something interesting to me. I'm here to help you learn to use your power," Jubei started to take a serious expression and tone. He was here to help teach Ragna how to fight and control the power of the Azure, it is not something to be lightly taken as it is something uncontrollable by humans.

"You mean this?" Ragna simply holds up his right hand and it glows red.

"…I have my work cut out for me don't I?" Jubei now shocked that Ragna released the Azure like it was nothing, he rubbed his head with his paw, "Still, I need to teach you some stuff that'll be handy in the future."

And with that begins Ragna's vigorous training sessions…

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviews are welcome~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I decided to just go yolo. I did read the few reviews, I have no idea where this story is going, but I'll just continue anyway now. **

* * *

><p>"Take this, asshole!" Ragna shouts with a deadly smile on his face. Stomping on Hazama's near dead body was fun, no wonder Terumi did it so much. Ragna was giving him a taste of his own medicine. And boy did it feel good.<p>

"Did I hear you say something about smelting a new, mindless unit? Well look at that magnificent thing you made!" Ragna blatantly points at Noel.

It was Noel, Noel with a new form.

Flying blades? Check.

Floating? Check.

Annoying and whiny as ever? Check

It was a failure. Hazama did have the cauldron spit out Kusanagi, but it wasn't the lifeless contraption he was expecting. It was Noel who had full control over herself, with the exception of her powers.

"I-I, I don't understand, what is going on!?" Noel alarmed at her new appearance and the scene happening in front of her. Ragna was beating the shit out of Hazama.

"W-Why? Ugh… where… did I… fail?" Hazama managed to mutter with the remaining strength he had. It was all going wrong, powerful Ragna, failed black beast, the cock blocking Hakumen. It was all going wrong from the start, this was a failed timeloop as none of his plans for working.

It can't be helped; he would wait till the next loop to finish his plans.

"Ohohoho. You don't think I'm gonna let you off that easy, are you? I'll make sure you reflect on the shitheads you shit on. Eat this, you mother fucke-"

* * *

><p>"Sir, are you gonna pay for that?" The merchant says in an annoyed tone as he waits for the customer. He has been putting his hand out for quite some time as his customer was daydreaming.<p>

"Uh, what? Oh right, yeah here you go." Ragna says now that he has snapped back into reality. He observed something funny by accident, to the public it looked like he was just zoning out. Ragna could only rub his head with his left hand as he took the bread with his right hand.

Killing Terumi, huh… it was only a distant dream and possibility, but someday he might do it.

The Ragna of this timeline was lazy and content with what he had. This does not however reflect his fighting prowess; considering himself 'skilled' with the power of the Azure might be an understatement, but he didn't have any reason to increase his power. After observing the possibilities, he concluded that all worlds would eventually end and restart one way or another.

Why bother when the world was going to end and all his progress would be lost? This is what Relius must have felt when he kept losing his work, no wonder he wanted to destroy the Amaterasu Unit.

Ragna never destroyed any bases so the warranted name 'Ragna the Bloodedge' never existed. This way the Librarium wouldn't restrict his actions. However, he was known by few as the 'Black Beast'. He knew he would still be targeted in the future by people like Terumi and Murakumo units.

One day, he would have to confront these problems, but for now, he was going to set aside all his crap and do them later; even though he knew these things would come back to bite him in the ass.

Ragna decided to settle down at Kagutsuchi. No particular reason, he just happened to be in this town when he decided it was all pointless.

Something was following Ragna, it was staring at him and it was hot on his trail. It was getting closer. Ragna quickly ate his food and decided to walk slightly faster to see what it would do; in turn, the follower also did the same thing.

"Target recognized. Now engaging the subject." A familiar voice was heard from behind as he was walking.

'Shit',Ragna thought, this was not going to end well. He recognized that voice anywhere. Ragna's sweat dropped. Slowly and carefully, he, turned towards the voice behind him. A flying figure that hopped was headed straight towards him.

"Ragna!" Nu voiced out with joy. She was aiming for his body but he stepped back. She landed on her legs and managed to catch a bit of his sleeve before he went any further.

"Dammit! Let go of me, bitch!" Ragna hounds towards the yandere next to him. She was grabbing onto his red sleeve. He waved his hand to make her let go, but her grip was like steel and she stayed attached.

"No! Let's become one already!" Nu replies. It was her sole mission to drag him into the cauldron alongside her, and in her terms, 'become one'. She tried to wrap herself around his arm and pull, but Ragna used his other arm to push her back.

"How the hell did you find me? Why didn't you just stay back at the cauldron?" Ragna really wanted to punch this girl, but he knew if he did then it would attract attention… not like they weren't attracting some audience already.

"Silly Ragna! The power of love conquers all!" Nu replies in a happy tone. She completely ignored Ragna's resistance and tried to pull him anyway.

What is he supposed to do? He couldn't release his power in public; he didn't want to draw the Librarium's attention either. But if he didn't do anything, Nu would try to force him back to the cauldron in a one-sided lovers' suicide.

Should he start a scene here? Alright he deci-

"Meow~ Good guy!" More trouble has appeared, and it was staring straight at him. Ragna turns his head towards the source. The beastkin was blatantly drooling from the mouth, and Ragna knows what her next line is going to be. "Treat me to food Good guy!"

"FUCK!" How could this get any worse?

"Subject identified as beastkin. Now preparing to erase the target." It got worse.

Ragna quickly grabs Nu's arm and ignoring any resistance, runs away from Tao.

"Meow. Are we playing tag now? Ok I'm it… I'm so tired… meow~" She says with exhaustion. The trail of black mist from Ragna went unnoticed by Taokaka as it flooded the atmosphere and caused the people around to feel fatigued.

* * *

><p>Ragna just kept running until they were in a deserted area. There were hardly any people and there weren't many buildings for spies to be hiding in; he probably didn't have to worry about that though.<p>

"Can't we come to a compromise? You do realize I could probably beat the shit out of you without breaking a sweat?" Ragna threatened. He felt a tiny bit of pity for the Murakumo unit because they were designed this way. If possible he would like to leave them alone, but they wouldn't stop bothering them.

"Ragna is threatening me. Yay~!" Nu cheers with her hands up in the air, she took the latter's question the wrong way.

Ragna's perception distorted as his eyes closed slightly in irritation and anger, she wouldn't, or couldn't, understand what he was saying. He sighed.

"…Ok, I'll stop for now." Nu stops her banter and states this out of nowhere. She suddenly stops her cheerful act and holds her hands to her chest with a calm smile on her face, she looks at Ragna. "I'll keep waiting."

"What?" Surprise is all over Ragna's face. What did she just say? He thought he misheard her for a moment, but her expression and posture says otherwise. He was really confused at the situation. The moment she got closer, he nearly prepared himself for battle.

"But, don't look at any other girl than me, ok? Because if you do, then Nu will kill you and all the other girls." Nope, Nu was still yandere on the inside. Her expression went from happy and calm to a twisted smile. Her left hand was cupped her cheek and with her right hand, touched, she touched Ragna's chest. "Let's see, I'll stab you here, here, here, and here." She says pointing at various places.

"Ok, I'm going to go now." Ragna slowly backed away from Nu with his arms upfront, palms facing towards her. Nu just kept staring with a smile. After a few meters, Ragna turned very slowly with his back to her, then subtly yet quickly, walked the hell away.

* * *

><p>The straight path led to the main area, of which it was a lounge room with a table towards the left and a mattress towards the right. Interconnected was the kitchen, though it was seldom used. Going right would lead to a corridor with two doors on each side, one being the bathroom, and the other two being unused. It was questionable why he had rented such a large apartment, but Ragna had no intent of changing his ways.<p>

"Damn it, so much trash." Ragna complained. There were mostly food wrappers as Ragna didn't cook for himself, his kitchen reflected that with the absence of dishes, pots and pans. "I should clean up."

Ragna's definition of clean up however was not putting everything in the bin, that was too boring. He gathered whatever he could into a pile near the window, and soon after, he opens the window and grabs onto a single piece of trash. Now the real fun begins.

*Whoosh*

He throws a piece of trash to see how far it travels; occasionally he would mix it up by seeing if he could aim it at people as well. The townsfolk would often complain at about the mysterious phantom trash thrower, but Ragna was too good to get caught. It was almost like a sport, and he had fun with it.

Ragna threw a half-eaten hamburger that went over a few kilometers. Correction: he thought he had because he couldn't catch sight of it. It went so far that he couldn't see it, and unknowingly heading towards the direction of an NOL officer on patrol.

The funny thing is that the NOL officer was none other than Noel Vermillion herself, catching sight of it as a projectile, she panicked and hastily tried to summon Bolverk. However, it was already an inch away and she wouldn't make it, bracing herself for impact, she closed her eyes and.

*Splat*

…Noel was hit with a half-eaten burger, right on her face…she removed the thing that just hit her. Noel was just standing still to decipher what just happened, she stood still for a moment, ignoring the looks of the town people. Some people were snickering and some blatantly point at her and laughed.

Tears looked like they were about to well up inside her eyes as her lips had a slight frown. "Uhww… why does this have to happen to me?" She said in embarrassment. She quickly looked for a bin for the half-eaten food… only to be hit by another one…

This time tears really did leak out of her eyes, she just stood there timidly. It wasn't helping that a big giant cat was staring at her with its mouth drooling, it looked like it was ready to pounce on her.

"Are you going to eat that meow?" Noel stared at the girl with teary eyes, now she was just scared. How could her day get any worse?

Meanwhile…

Ragna finished cleaning out the trash, it was a beautiful euphoria of complaints that gathered throughout the town, Ragna felt like he accomplished something today. Ragna with his arms closed just nodded at the results.

He now had time to think as he was alone. About this time around, someone would probably wonder near the cauldrons and maybe encounter Hakumen, Nu strangely descended earlier then she should have so maybe something had changed.

Maybe it was time he should go pay his respects to one of his old acquaintances.

* * *

><p>"Relius you asshole! Where are you!?" Ragna shouted out, inside the NOL base.<p>

He literally just went through the front doors, there was no one, no guards on the outside, no people on the inside. No… there was one… he could feel it, and he knew who his person was. It was the same asshole from back then who kept bugging him about the Azure Grimoire in the other timelines. Though now at this moment he doesn't, his arm was never cut off and he never needed Blazblue to access the power of the boundary anyway. He kept walking forward, there was a door towards the next room, this person-

"Relius Jr." Those words came from Ragna's mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud. An expression of anger and hatred appeared on Carl's face the moment he heard those words. "Woops."

"What…what did you just say!?" Carl asked with furiousity like a lion. Boy was he mad, a stranger who he never met in a deserted base called him what? That guy was the one who turned his mum and sister into machines, this guy had the nerve to insult him. But he had more important things to worry about, "How do you know I'm related to him? Who are you? Do you know my father? Where is he? TELL ME!"

Carl slowly walks forward to Ragna with Nirvana following close behind. There was bloodlust behind Carls movements, he was prepared to kill to get his answer.

"Whoa! Hey! Picking on kids isn't my thing, I just… know your dad. I don't know where he is exactly, but I'm pretty sure he's here somewhere."

"Tch! I don't have time to waste with you." Carl says in disgust. "Ada, let's go!"

Ragna watches them go off… into the direction of the cauldron. He felt like he should say something but Ragna found what he was looking for.

"You can stop hiding and come out you know." Ragna announces too his surroundings. He soon felt one, no… two presences appear before him, and it was Relius and Ignis.

"My, this is an unexpected visit, I'd never thought you would come to seek me out yourself, Ragna the Bloodedge." Relius says in surprise, "What honors may I do for someone of your caliber?"

"Cut the crap with all your politeness shit. There's something I need to know, I'll pull you on the favor you owe me last time, how do you seal a cauldron?" Ragna asked with some of his seriousness.

They were formerly just strangers who happened to know of each other and tried to kill each other, Relius wanted to experiment on him while Ragna just didn't like him. Miraculously, they became acquainted after that when Relius realized that he would not win as Ragna hardly using any power of the azure. Not the friendliest of relationships, but they would help each other if their interest cross, or when Ragna needed information.

"Sealing a cauldron?" Relius brows furrowed at his question. The only thing Relius could think that Ragna wanted was to stop the smelting of anything that uses the cauldron such as the Murakumo units and black beast. "You do realize that each NOL branch has a cauldron? Are you planning to seal them all? Do you mean seal or kill? Could it be that you are trying to seal your own powers?"

"You can kill cauldrons?"

"Yes… just use your power of the Azure and kill it." Relius bluntly stated.

"…it was that simple?" Ragna facepalmed.

Ragna gained his information from observing timelines, but the one's he's observed have shown the world about to end seen; he hasn't seen anybody kill a cauldron, if it required the azure then not much people would be able to do it anyway.

"Alright, thanks for the help. See to it that you stay away from me." Ragna turns his back on Relius and walks away with his hand waving at him.

"…Hmph" Relius only stares at the powerful man walking away. What was Ragna planning to do? It was a mystery, but he knew that things would now become more interesting than ever.

* * *

><p>Ragna notices the atmosphere change as he gets closer to the cauldron. It was as if there was now static electricity in the air. It signified something, something powerful was nearby, the goal was near, and it wouldn't be a problem.<p>

A white, hardened armored figure with its arms crossed stand's before Ragna's path. On its back is the Nox Nyctores, Interfectum Malus: Okami, a powerful nodachi that is as tall as Hakumen himself. The weapon can negate the use of Ars Magus and is known to have the ability to kill time itself.

Hakumen's bloodlust was vibrant throughout the air, trying to eat at Ragna. However he hardly looked bothered at all, in fact he gave Hakumen a taste of his own bloodlust. Ragna knows the difficulty of this opponent; he thought to himself he might have to take this battle a tad more serious.

"Shit. This is going to be a pain in the ass." Ragna mutters in annoyance as he wields his sword with his left hand and stances himself to fight.

"Black Beast… it has been quite some time." Hakumen takes out Okami from its sheathe and positions himself for the battle. "I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword, with blade in hand shall I reap the si-"

Seithr gathered in Ragna's right hand and shot it out in the form of a ball towards Hakumen. Hakumen stopped his speech to slice it away in two, the ball faded away.

"Have you no shame? No pride at all?" He may not have expressed it through his actions but his tone was clearly angry.

"Shame? Pride? What's the use of it if it makes you dead?" Ragna scoffs, he tried to take the opportunity that presented itself.

The battle doesn't start when both warriors are ready to fight; it starts the moment they are in the same territory. Any advantage they can take, even through conversation or traps can be used to exploit openings… however this does not apply to Hakumen, he is an honorable warrior who led the six heroes, he would rather end himself then dirty his own pride by such things.

The distance between them was about 10 meters, it can easily be covered in an instant by both warriors.

"By the way Jin, did you see a brat and her robot sister? If you were here then why would you let them pass to the cauldron?" Ragna asked normally as if it were any other day, as he waits for an opening.

"…Such people did not appear." Hakumens voice echoes out loud. However, if not for a moment, the instant Ragna called him Jin, he seemed to waver for a bit.

Ragna was puzzled at the fact that the siblings did not appear before him, Hakumen wouldn't lie. However when he called him Jin, it seem's to have made a reaction, he could only smirk at this response. Yes, Ragna'ss an asshole, you could call this revenge for cutting off the arm of the Ragna's in the other loops.

"Hey Jin, you're treading on thin ice." Ragna laughs at his own comment in his head for a moment, it was a great pun. With a smile he holds up his right arm. It wasn't an Azure grimoire, if not for the fact that Ragna's whole body was seeping out the power of the boundary from the start, Hakumen might've figured this out.

Hakumen, only being recently awakened by Kokonoe, does not have a grasp on the situation. Kokonoe could not be trusted so he only could rely on his instinct on whatever memories he had left after leaving the boundary. But in another timeline, the possibilities were always different, there wasn't much for Hakumen left.

"…"

"Restriction 666 release," A distortion in reality appears, it was almost as if there were now bendable cracks in space. The area was practically dyed in seithr, heat and energy thrashed and expanded around the two warriors. "Dimensional interference field deploy-" Ragna abandons his position and dashes towards Hakumen in an instant.

An eternity turns into an instant, all the energy that was brought out from Ragna soothed down. Hakumen quickly brings his sword horizontally in front of him..

A swing as fast as lightning, it nearly caught Hakumen, however his reflexes and instincts managed to kick in at the last moment. In front of him was Ragna with his hand, steady on the blade pushing down on Hakumen's. Hakumen was too caught up on what was going to happen. Ragna was right in front of him with his steadily pushing down on his

"Such a meaningless trick!" Hakumens roars back in anger. Pushing back with all the strength he could muster.

"Like I'm going to show what I have at the beginning of a battle!" Ragna snorts. He steps back and pulls his sword, only to spin himself clockwise and swing. There was less momentum in this swing, Hakumen was able to easily block it and step in towards Ragna's left side and aims for his flesh.

Ragna merely side stepped, then jumped back. Ragna flooded his blade with seithr and threw a slash, out came and dark red arch shaped projectile. However Hakumen just merely cut it in half, what's left of the projectile merely travelled behind Hakumen and made a large explosion.

It was annoying, Ragna couldn't tell the state this guy was in; whether he was tired, confused or surprised. It was like reading a book with no cover, he didn't know how hard it would be till he had first-hand experience himself.

Before Ragna could catch his breath, Hakumens sword was in front of his throat, it had a ridiculous range so it could easily reach. Ragna parried it and mimicked his actions in return. A few strikes were exchanged then they both had their swords pushing on each other in front of them

Time stops, they were now in a deadlock. They both use all their strength to power each other, sparks were shooting off the blade due to the slight friction from when the swords moved.

Ragna stares at the masked freak in front of him, tough, he was definitely top notch. But Ragna doesn't play fair, he brought up his left leg and kicked him as hard as he could.

Hakumen brought up his right hand to block it, an intense wave rippled throughout the air, and Hakumen flinched. This was a bad situation for Hakumen, not only has he flinched, but he took of one of his hand from his swords, and in an instant, Ragna channels the seithr from the air into the sword, and overpowers him!

Hakumen gets sent flying back, and Ragna dashes forward. Hakumen lands back and swords cross yet again. Another deadlock has occurred.

"I did not expect you to be able to match me Black Beast." Hakumen complemented, if he took of his mask then a small smile could've been seen.

"Match you? Looks like you're misunderstanding something." Ragna said in disappointment as he did a small frown, the frown slowly went into a smirk as he closed his eyes.

He was slowly concentrating on gathering his power now, in the midst of battle.

"Are you sane? To close your eyes from battle when our swords are crossed!?" A voice of rage, it was almost as if Ragna was spitting on Hakumen. Despite Hakumen's furiosity being channeled into his sword, Ragna didn't budge.

This short moment was all Ragna needed, and he vanished.

"What!?" Hakumen says in surprise. He couldn't feel his presence anymore, with that powerful energy, even Hakumen should be able to feel him out. Where was he?

Hakumen steeled himself where he was, with his two hands on his sword, he waited for Ragna's counterattack against him. He was feeling it, the presence of the people above, the seithr in the air, the pulse of the cauldron nearby. He held this position for about thirty seconds, until he came to a realization.

"Don't tell me… you sly beast! You dare leave the battlefield and go on!?" Hakumen was now really, really furious. Nobody except Terumi has ever done this to him.

However the furiosity was now replaced with wonder. Why was the Ragna of this world so skilled? He seemed to be able to easily control the seithr within and around him, he also managed to cancel the Blazblue sequence halfway without any repercussions.

However something seemed strange, that arm seemed different, was it ever cut off? Where was the circle on his hand where it would open to release the Azure?

As Hakumen was pondering, he realized his time to think was cut short.

"You! Why are you-" Hakumen's question was interrupted. As the assailant attacked. Hakumen quickly readied his sword, the opponent in front of him is possibly tougher than Ragna, Hakumen wouldn't let someone slip through him this time.


End file.
